Tigress's nightmare makes her dream a reality
by cartoonwriter
Summary: Tigress has a nightmare which reveals her true feelings for Po.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I decided to start writing fanfics again and I thought a good way to start was to revise my original story. I apologize for any incorrect grammar on not capitalizing names cuz I'm too lazy to go back and fix it.

I don't own kung fu panda or any of the characters.

"It was another ordinary day of training. Shifu instructed each of us to focus on our strengths. Mantis was the stealth master of the group. Crane's ability to fight 360 degrees was enough to disorient any opponent. Viper's custom style of Kung-Fu made her movements unpredictable. Viper began developing new moves and styles. Monkey was proficient in most areas but needed to learn how to properly use two different strengths. Such as speed and adaptability. Monkey wasn't the fastest, strongest, or smartest, but his many strengths came in handy in alot of situations. Then there was Po. His reflexes were getting a tad slow. He used the custom arrow shooting device as the staff did not like the idea of shooting at their dragon warrior. However it went horribly wrong today. Po always set a 30 second timer to walk an appropriate distance away. 1 arrow shot early in struck po in the back. Tigress watched in horror as the arrow came through Po's chest and collapsing onto the floor.

"Noooo!" tigress screams as she wakes up from the nightmare

It was about 2 hours past midnight, the sound waked up the rest of the five, Po and also master shifu. Everyone rushed in as soon as tigress began to settle down. shifu worryingly asked what happen. Tigress shocked and confused said

"it was just a nightmare but I forgot it already" knowing it was a lie. Shifu could sense she was lying but decided not to ask until when the time was right. The most nervous out of anyone including tigress was Po. Tigress saw po, looking straight into his big jade eyes.

"Tigress, tigress" is all she heard Po say.

Tigress snapped out of it and politely asked what?

Po repeated tigress "are you okay?

"Oh... Yes" tigress said with an unconvincing tone.

"Ok" Po said as he walked back into his room after quickly giving a smile towards tigress. Tigress felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as that smile hit her. She wondered what was going on. Soon after tigress was spooked when Po snored loudly.

"how can that cute panda be asleep already?"

Tigress caught herself saying **_cute_**.

Meditation. I needed to meditate. Tigress sat upright in her bed. Big breath in, hold, then out. After a few minutes of constant breathing, it was time to unlock her chakras. Starting at the base of her spine, she visualized a small red flower slowly starting to bloom. Moving up the spine, continuing until all her chakras were open. It was time to start thinking.

_Why was I so shocked when I thought Po died?_He is your friend. You would feel the same if viper died. _True. Wait am I really friends with Po? Sure we are nice to each other, but I am also nice to my acquaintances. Also we were brought together by circumstance. We learned to get along over time. I didn't feel the same towards the other four._ Yes you don't feel the same way towards the others. Your feelings are stronger. _But... I... I'm just trying to come up with excuses. I do feel something stronger for Po and it's warmer._

Tigress now knew what was going on. "I like Po" muttered tigress. When tigress found out she moved the trunk in her room quietly not trying to wake the five and Po. Tigress soon opened up the loose floor board and grabbed her journal. She then got the key that unlocks her journal. Tigress wrote down.

**I had a dream which turned into a nightmare. Then I woke up waking everyone with me. Then I found out I have a crush on Po.** She quickly closed the book and put it back into hiding with the key. I would have written more but had to be quick as someone could walk in and discover her. Tigress went back to sleep thinking of Po and what to do.

A loud metallic noise awoke everyone. Tigress jumped up as soon as she heard the morning gong.

"Good morning master" said everyone in unison.

"Good morning students today you will not train the body but train the mind" said the small red panda pointing two fingers to his temple.

"This means meditation for the whole day, But I will take Po and tigress with me to learn a special meditation."

Tigress wondered what that means, as did Po. Soon she walked into the kitchen to eat. Po asked "what the dream was about?"

Tigress said "it was a nightmare and I don't remember it" in a very mean tone.

This hurt Po's feelings and tigress could see this in his eyes.

"Sorry" tigress said looking down and away.

Something was wrong. Tigress never apologized. And why is she looking away from me?

Po said "it's okay I have had a dre… nightmare like that sometimes."

"Tigress felt embarrassed but could do nothing more but quietly eat the tofu Po made special for her.

"Why does Po keep being so nice to me when I treat him badly?" tigress wished she was nicer to him but didn't know how or where to start.

Po yells to everyone "breakfast is ready."

The five and shifu love Po's food so much they eat it so fast it's almost impossible. After everyone cleaned their plate, they went to the outside training area. The spot where tigress broke two clay discs with a split midair. Po not so secretly kept a piece.

"Okay students now you must meditate but Po and tigress come with me."

After a long walk through a forest Master shifu showed them a location high in the mountains.  
"This is the valley of the connecting minds" said shifu.

"That's so cool!" Wait what is it?" Po always gets so excited and forgets to remember what shifu just explained. Tigress thought it was endearing.

Shifu said "this place allows two or more people to experience each other's thoughts, memories, emotions so deep that the other person can see and feel them."

Tigress thought "oh no know Po will know about my journal and worse how I have a crush on him."

"Awesome! Ready To?" Po asked.

"Yes" Tigress said. _No I am not ready. I just accepted that I like Po. I don't even know what to do. I don't want him to know just yet. What can I do? I can't run or refuse. It will look suspicious._

After shifu explained how to do it, the stance, and how it works they began. Soon tigress saw Po's experiences, thoughts, memories and his heart. Tigress saw him being left in a radish crate and Mr. Ping adopting him. Also how and most importantly how Po saw tigress has his best friend. Tigress felt confused, happy, sad, and disappointed. In Po's head he saw tigress's nightmare, the mediation, and saw what she written in her journal. Also how tigress wished how she and Po could be a couple. The shock broke the connection and ended the mediation.

"When tigress saw Po's eyes she knew he knew. She stood their for a second trying to force the years back but it was no use. She couldn't handle it and ran into the woods crying. Po was in shock both because he saw how tigress really felt and how tigress ran crying. Shifu worried about his daughter told Po to go after her. Po quickly bowed and ran towards the direction tigress went, bit she was much faster then he was. Tigress hasn't cried since the orphanage. She forgot how it felt. The stinging in the eyes. The water running down her fur. The erratic breathing.

Tigress spotted a smale cave through the trees and hid curled up in a ball crying. Tigress used to do this when the other kids at the orphanage would call her name's or being rejected by another couple adopting. She hoped this would never have happened again. She tried to block her emotions but they were too strong. She sobbed into her arms. She felt weak, a fool, embarrassed, but most of all, alone. Tigress hears a small soft thump at the cave opening. She opens one eye and through the tears, she sees a blurry black and white bear. Po looks down at tigress. Hearing her pain. Feeling a small portion of her pain. Wishing for it to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Po was still in shock. It wasn't how Tigress has a crush on him. No, it was because the most hardcore person in the history of Kung Fu ran off crying. Master Tigress, the warrior who fought Tai ling, Shen, and many other dangerous opponents. After spending so much time with Tigress, Po learned she was just stoic. While she didn't show her emotions, she did feel them like everyone else. The emotions Tigress has must be overwhelming to invoke such a strong reaction. Po could only watch and the feline ran away, no sprinted away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Shifu yelled angrily at Po. Knocking out of him from his shock.

"What's happening Master?" Po asked.

"You are just standing there watching. Why aren't you going after her?" Shifu asked. He was confused about Po's reaction and scarred for his daughter. Shifu has never seen Tigress become so emotional.

Po quickly turned around and bowed down to his master. Po quickly turns around and runs towards Tigress, but she has already disappeared into the woods. Po had to help his friend. He ran as fast as he could. Po made it to the edge of the forest before the panda asthma kicked in. As he bends over trying to catch his breath, he sees Tigress's footprints. They were smaller than Po's but much larger than master Shifu's. Imagining where she would have ran, he sees odd small piles of forest mulch. Upon closer inspection, they were Tigress's. She ran so fast, the force of her feet pushed the mulch back. Po followed the trail for a good 10 minutes before they stopped when the mulch became stone. On the side of the mountain were rocky formations. After a minute of searching, Po sees a small crack in the rocks. It was a cave. As Po began to climb the cliffs, he could gently hear Tigress's cries. The sounds of her whaling were daggers in his heart. He slowly enters the cave and when he comes to a turn, he sees his friend.

Seeing Tigress laying down on the cold stone floor, her head buried into her arms. Seeing her tears. It made his soul shiver. Tai lung's attacks, Shen's cannon, the diet Shifu forced into him, none of that pain came close to how he felt right now in this moment.

"To?" Po softly called. She never answered.

Po took a step closer. Tigress is still watching him from her one open eye. He reaches his hand to reassure her. Before he could move a foot closer, Tigress hid back into her arms and started crying again. Po paused but continued. He rests his hand on her shoulder. He felt the tiger tense up then relax.

"Why didn't you tell me how you feel?" Po asked.

Tigress slowly began to sit up. Po took his hand off her and returned it to his side.

"I... I... I have never been good at emotions. Talking about them. Recognizing them. I hoped I would have told you after I hand a grip on it. This all happened too quick and now how I know he you feel." Tigress returned to crying. Trying to hold back the sounds, but they keep escaping her throat. "How you don't like me like that." She bowed her head and gave up. Letting the tears flow down her face. Flowing towards her chin and dropping on the floor.

Po immediately replied "who said I never loved you."

Tigress opened her eyes. Her eyebrows raising in excitement. He said "_**love**_." I never said love tigress thought.

"I never said love Po. What did you mean?"

Po stood wide eyes. He looked down and away from embarrassment. His white cheeks becoming a shade of rose.

"Oh I see. Love as in a comrade. A friend." Tigress let her head drop as she closed her eyes.

That was not what I meant. What did I do? Quick Po say something he thought.

"No Tigress you got that all wrong. I do lo...love you like that." Holy crap I told her I love her. I never thought I would be able to say that.

Tigress didn't believe it. She thought Po was just saying that to make her feel better.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do Po. It's just not working." Tigress replied.

Words were not going to be enough. Po took his paw and slowly raise it to her left cheek. His thumb gently rubbing her face. The fingers firmly grasping the back of her head. Slowly guiding her face up. He could feel Tigress lightly leaning into his palm. She felt safe. Comfort. She opened her beautiful golden eyes. Looking straight at him with soften features.

"I do love you like that." Po said slowly, softly, and sincerely.

Tigress just looked into his eyes. Hearing his words. He was telling the truth. How come I didn't see him feelings in the mediation?

"There is something I want to show you, but first we are not leaving until you smile."

Tigress exhaled in relief and gave a small grin. Rubbing the rest of her tears into her forearm.

"I want you to see a memory I had as a teenager. Ok?" Po asked.

"Ok" Tigress said.

Po helped Tigress off the ground and the two formed the stance. Slowly they began to enter a trance.

It was another day at the noodle shop. Whenever Po got the chance while waiting tables, he would look at the Jade palace through a window in the walls. Po always admired Kung Fu, but felt he needed to help his father run the restaurant. Po heard a scream from outside and sees a gang of crocodiles robbing the jewelry cart. Po was hiding behind the wall, watching in shock. Then a fast blur of black and orange striking each of the Crocs. Her moves were so fast and elegant. Powerful and graceful. She was only a couple of years older than Po at the most. After each of the Crocs were incapacitated, she stood up straight. The light from the valley of peace danced around her. Highlight all the markings in her fur. It was the most beautiful thing Po has ever seen. It was Tigress. The Master at the Jade palace. Po only heard of her, but now he sees her.

"Oh thank you so much dear. How can I repay you?" The shop owner asked.

"I do not need any payment" she said. The feline than began to walk back to the palace.

After the restaurant closed, Po took his earnings and went to another shop keeper who made wooden figures of the furious five. Po had to have the Tigress figure, but bought all five to avoid suspension. Plus a fair amount of money went to the Palace to support the warriors. Po was fascinated by this girl. Every night for months, he would dream of this beauty.

The meditation ended.

"Po..." Tigress softly called. "If you felt that way, why didn't you say something?"

"I never really been a ladies panda. No one ever showed interest and me and I thought since I was the only panda in the valley, I wouldn't have been able to have a relationship with a different species, but after how I saw Crane and Viper dating, it gave me hope. However when we first met, you seemed so angry at me for being the dragon warrior. It was only after Defeating Tai lung did you show me some respect. Over time I thought I could have one you over. My cooking, my lame jokes. My dedication to training. I never saw you react to me in any special way and decided it was best to stay friends and not risk anything."

"Po you never should have felt that way. You know that while I don't show my emotions, you are a treasured friend right?"

"Yes Ti. I hope this could be the beginning of something for us."

"I hope so too."

Shifu opens his eyes from his mediation. "I am glad she has found happiness and peace." Shifu smiles.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress was feeling much better. Her tears dried and her heart warmed. As the two began to walk back to master Shifu, they couldn't resist glancing at each other. Smiling everytime.

"I'm Ok master. The emotions overwhelmed me and Po helped me expressed them." Tigress said. "I'm so sorry for how I acted."

Shifu slowly began to stand up. His old age and limp made it difficult yet he persevered. "It is alright. This valley is a special place and anything can happen. I trust what happened as help you immensely." Shifu explained.

It was a long walk back to the Jade palace. Po and Tigress acted like things were normal as to not let Shifu notice. By the time the three got back, the sun was nearly set and it was time to make dinner. Po was so happy, he made everyone's favorite dish despite the whole pile of pots and pans he would have to clean.

So what was the special meditation viper asked?

Shifu coughed up and said " We aren't allowed to talk about it outside of the valley." This was not true, but Shifu said it to allow Po and Tigress the space they need. Dinner went on as usual. Talking about recent news in the valley or their Kung Fu studies.

After dinner, everyone left to their rooms except Po and viper. She saw all the hard work he did preparing everyone's mean and helped collect the dishes and began to clean. Although Po mostly cleaned since viper had no arms.

_Cough…_ "Po is there something going on with you and tigress?

Po stopped drying the plate and his cheeks slightly became pink.

"Oh" viper said. "Does tigress know?"

Po now looked like his cheeks became a red tint.

"Come on Po why haven't you asked her out yet?"

Po quickly looked around for Tigress and told viper "I never asked anyone out before."

Viper was shocked in disbelief but asked "why not?"

"I never had a girl like me before and it seemed kinda pointless. Now that I know Tigress likes me, I don't know how to make the first move." Po quietly explained.

"Really so you never went on a date? Did you even have a first kiss?" Viper asked in a soft voice like Po.

Po cheeks became as red as a blood ruby. Po buried his face in his hands. Viper was in totally shock but knew she had to help him.

"How did you even know?" Po asked.

"A women's intuition" she explained.

"Really."

"No. I saw how you two kept glancing at each other and trying to hide your smirks." Viper said."Po if youw you can practice on me" viper said blushing a little bit.

Po's eyes widen. Po took it the wrong way and asked in a high pitch tone "you want me to practice kissing you!"

"No, no, no I meant asking me out" Viper said.

Oh ok Po said, "so how do I asked a girl out?"

Viper said "you have to be confident and pretty much invite her out for a nice evening. It's that simple." Po and viper practiced but Po got really nervous just by practicing.

"Po, you defeated Tai lung and Shen with his army and you can't ask a girl out?" Viper asked.

Po was trying so hard. Eventually he was able to do it only after 3 hours.

By the time they were done, everyone had to gone to sleep. Po said thanks and goodnight to viper as did she.

At about 4 in the morning Po was talking in his sleep. This woke up tigress, viper, and crane. Po was mumbling "Tigress… would you be interested… in going to that new… restaurant with me. Viper was hoping that tigress was asleep but that was not the case. Tigress thought "_is he going to ask me out?"_

Crane got excited and thought of planning the first date. Soon they all fell asleep and then the gong woke everyone up.

During training crane flew over to Po and told him I" heard you're going to ask tigress out."

Po glanced at viper thinking she told Crane, but Crane said "you were talking in your sleep."

Po hoped Tigress didn't hear but was too busy talking to crane.

Crane said "come on let me be your wingman" (pun intended)

Po agreed and asked to make it special.

Shifu heard this and actually smiled.

Training took all day. After training Po got washed up and went to tigress at the scared peach tree. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Po could see the stars in her eyes. Po was sure he couldn't do it but then he got a boost of confidence from nowhere. Po asked tigress if she would be interested in going on a picnic with him at a secret location. Tigress was shocked but not surprised and said yes.

Po was so happy but kept it in and asked how sunset is tomorrow.

Tigress said perfect.

Soon the two left and Po went to his room. He quickly closed the door and danced. He was so happy he almost forgot to make dinner. Tonight's dinner was a secret recipe Po made when he was learning to cook. Mantis asked what this was. Po said it is a recipe made from secret ingredients from secret location. Tigress wondered if this came from the place their going to go on their date.

After dinner, Viper took Po aside and congratulated him.

Po was so happy, he went to sleep dreaming of Tigress.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is everyone's day off, however they are still expected to work. The five would usually go out on patrol like Tigress is doing today or keep up maintenance at the Jade Palace. Po would always help his father run the noodle restaurant. It Became the most popular restaurant in town as it is the only place where the dragon warrior will serve you food.

"Po I need you to go to the back and pick up the shipment of radishes." Mr. Ping said.

"Got it dad" Po said.

Po went back to the alley where he was found as a young cub. He would always take in the spot as this is where his life changed forever.

"Po what is taking so long?" Mr. Ping asked.

"Sorry I got it" Po yelled. He quickly picked up the crate and sat it on the kitchen counter. At was around 3 pm when the restaurant calmed down.

"Po you seemed distracted today. Is everything ok?" Mr. Ping asked his son.

"Actually things are amazing. I have been distracted because... Because I keep practicing for what I'm going to do tonight on my date" Po said. He was unsure of how his dad would react.

"That's wonderful" Mr. Ping yelled in excitement. "You will leave early today so you can prepare. You need a shower, eat, and do whatever you need to prepare. Or are you bringing your special lady here tonight?' Mr. Ping asked.

"Actually... I planned on going to that spot. Is that Ok?' Po nervously asked.

"Oh... Po you must really like this woman. Who is she? What does she do? Does she like Noodles?! Mr. Ping asked as he got closer to his son's face.

"Daaaad" Po groaned.

"Relax, I'll meet her when the time is right. I'm so happy for you. Love is like soup. Every soup needs water, salt, and heat, but what you put into it will fill your soul" Mr. Ping said.

_Meanwhile on patrol._

Tigress loves going out on patrol. Fighting bandits made her happy as the rush of the fight made her feel warm. Most of the time she felt neutral. This neutrality became boring very quick. Today she was busy thinking about her date. She wasn't the type of girl to wear makeup. Maybe a new wardrobe? No that's going to far. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a beautiful necklace. She found a white pendent with a red dragon on it on a gold chain. Tigress fell in love with it and asked how much. The dealer said 100 gold goins but asked why master Tigress needed a necklace.

Tigress blushed and told her she had a date with someone special.

Oh the dealer said. Here just take it.

What? Master Tigress asked.

"Yes, it's not everyday when master Tigress comes to your stand and looking for something for her date. The dealer said. "Also you helped me out a long time ago. I don't expect you to remember it sweetie, but you saved me from being robbed by an unruly gang of crocodile bandits. It was only a couple months after I invested everything into my little cart. If I had been robbed, I would have been on the streets. I already made more than enough money to keep myself afloat over the years. Just take it honey."

"Wow! Thank you" master Tigress said and soon bowed. She wished she could remember the day she fought off those criminals, but she fought many crocodiles and didn't remember much except knocking teeth out. Tigress began walking back and when the owner said " Come back and tell me everything."

"Yeah, I'll save you a front row seat at our wedding" Tigress joked. She never really made a joke before but she was happy and content, so she didn't care. There were no criminals today so she went back to the Jade Palace to get ready.

Tigress ran into Po on top of the steps and asked if he was ready. Po said yes and told her to follow him. On the way down, Po asked Tigress about the necklace.

"It is a gift from a friend. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's only the second most beautiful thing I've seen" Po said causing Tigress to blush. However it is hard to notice the red in her orange cheeks. They traveled down the valley until they arrived at a bamboo forest. Po moved some leaves and reveled a secret trail. Tigress was surprised and soon the two saw a beautiful flower growing in the middle of the trail. It's a small blue and eye flower. Simple yet pretty. Po picked it up and placed it behind Tigress's ear. Tigress felt moved and loved by this. When the couple got there, they saw a small lake with a waterfall running into the lake.

"Po this is beautiful. How did you find this place?" Tigress asked.

"This place has been known to my family for generations. My ancestor came exploring here for delicious spices. He found them along with a spot of heaven. My grandfather proposed to my grandmother over there by that patch of grass.

Tigress felt so special. She felt so happy to be special enough to have Po share his family's secret location.

_One hour later._

"What I can't imagine you like that" Po said.

"Why not? You don't think I could have made a pretty good painter? What would you have been if you didn't learn Kung Fu and Don't say working at the noodle shop" Tigress said.

"I would have been a dancer." Po said jokingly while standing up and twirling. Making Tigress laugh.

"Hahaha... I could see you teaching a class or two, if you weren't so distracting." Tigress Joked.

"What how am I distract... Woah... Uh..." Po lost his balance and fell to the soft ground.

Tigress rushed over the see if he was Ok. "Po are you good?" Tigress asked while placing her right hand on his chest to check his heart rate. It was fast.

Po placed his left hand on her right. "I'm better now." Po said as he stared deeply into her eyes.

Tigress return the gaze. She could feel in her heart that this was it. She came closer to Po's face. Feeling his heart rate going faster. His breath tickling her whiskers. They both closed their eyes and shared a gentle kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

It was past sunset. Neither Po or Tigress have returned. Shifu became worried. Tigress and Po could easily beat and any bandits they would come across, but that didn't bother Shifu.

"There is only one reason why they wouldn't be back and I don't want to think that." Shifu said. Yes he is implying what you are thinking.

Shifu was waiting near the top of the stairs. Sitting in meditation. A faint laughter can be heard. It was coming from the direction of the stairs. Tigress is close to the top. Shifu kept his eyes closed, continuing his meditation until Tigress approaches him.

Po held Tigress's hand all the way up the stairs. It was strong, feeling their fur mingle together. Occasionally feeling one of her claws. When They noticed master Shifu, they quickly broke the handholding and returned their paws to their sides. This was unnecessary.

Master Shifu took a calming breathe in. Opened his eyes and asked "So how was the date?"

The new couple stood there wide eyes in shock. Both parties leaned back and looked at each other as if to ask did you tell him.

"How did you know Shifu? Did Crane or Viper tell you?" Po asked.

"Actually I didn't know those two know. I knew from the very beginning." Shifu explained.

"How?" Tigress butted in. "Did you spy on us?" Tigress asked with the beginning of a snarl overcoming the fierce tiger's face. How could a face so beautiful become so terrifying?

"Let me explain. Back at the valley where this all started, I explained how it connected two or more minds together. I saw everything. Both in the field and in the cave." Shifu explained.

"How come we didn't see your memories then?" Po crossed his arms and asked unconvinced.

"I completely cleared my mind so that there could be nothing you could see. If anything, I seeing what you two experience only intensified the experience." Shifu said.

"That's so cool!" Po said.

Tigress leaned to the side and raised her eyebrow.

"Tigress" Shifu said with the same authority as he did when he trained the cub everyday till today. He was not angry. Far from it. He needed her full attention. Tigress stood straight up with her hands at there sides. Years of conditioning made it an involuntary response.

"Yes Master." Tigress said. _Please don't be mad. I want your approval. I never been this happy. I can't have it end. _

"Come closer" Shifu said softly.

Tigress relaxed a bit and took a knee. She looked down towards her teacher and father.

"I am so glad seeing you being happy. All I ever wanted was you to be happy. If this is what your soul desires than you must chase after it. I have only respect for the panda. If he makes you happy then I am happy. While you don't need it you have my approval." Shifu said. His words so sincere and caring. His words destroyed any negative feeling Tigress had in her chest. Tigress quickly hugged her father. It was rare for Tigress to hug anyone. Shifu wanted to hug her back but he couldn't.

"Too hard... You're choking me" Shifu cried in a quiet high pitched voice.

"Sorry" Tigress said. Letting go with a look of concern on her face.

After Shifu composed himself, he began the talk to Po. The talk the father gives the boyfriend of his daughter to intimidate him. While he would never admit it, Shifu always wanted to do it. He's been waiting for a long time to do this. He thought it was funny in a way. Scaring the boyfriend and slightly humiliating his daughter.

"You better protect her panda!" If I see get hurt, I... Don't know what I will do but it will be terrible for you." Shifu yelled. A healthy dose of fear won't hurt.

"Yes Master" Po shouted as he stood straight up and saluted him. It didn't phase him at all. Shifu was amused. Tigress lowered her head. Shaking it side to side with a half smile thinking this guy. Master Shifu walked backed to his quarters. Tigress and Po went to theirs, talking about what happened and how weird it was, in a good way. Just before the reached the door, it was time for the end of the date ritual. Where the guy returns the girl back home. Kinda awkward when they live in the same building.

"I had a really nice time Tigress." Po said.

"As did I. I would love it if we could do this again." Tigress said.

Po sweetly kissed his kitten's face. Hearing a soft purr as he did. This made her smile. The two walk into the building and head to their rooms. They have each other a loving look before the both closed the doors to their rooms.

Two days later.

"Crane I can't think of any good date ideas. I went all out on the first one. It's like anything I can think of, it can't beat the first one." Po confessed to Crane.

"Well... Po. It shouldn't matter what happens as long as you two are spending time together and bonding." Crane said. "Sometimes the best dates are the non-date dates. Viper and I love them."

Po squinted his eyebrows, looking confused. "What is a non-date date?"

"Oh it can be really anything. It's super casual. For example, Viper and I shared a bowl of dumplings while studying some scrolls. We just talked for hours. It was so fun." Crane explained.

Po finally understood. "I could make a plate of almond cookies while we play Chinese checkers." Why is it called Chinese checkers when they are in China?

"Sounds great. She would love it." Crane said.

There was a knock on the door. Viper slid in.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" Viper asked.

"I was recommending that Po should take tigress on a non-date date. Like when we ate dumplings and read the scrolls last week." Crane said.

"Ah... I remember that. It sucked." Viper said bluntly. Crane and Po got mini heart attacks.

"Kidding you guys. Haha. I really liked it cause it shows how we can still be friends and how we will be when we get old." Viper said.

"You need to stop the jokes sweetie, otherwise I won't get the chance to be old." Crane said.

"Ok I'm sorry. Can we go know?" Viper asked.

Crane nodded yes and began to walk out of his room, leaving Po.

"Where are you guys going?" Po asked.

"We're playing mahjong tonight." Crane said as he left Po.

Po went to the kitchen and looked to see if they had all the ingredients to make almond cookies. Yeah he has almonds, flour, sugar, and everything else. Po began by mixing all the wet ingredients in a bowl and mixing them. In another, he mixed all the dry ingredients. The two bowls than hey mixed together to form the dough. Po doesn't know why but it seems to taste better this way than mixing all the ingredients together at once. Po set a small fire under the oven to warm it up while he made the cookies. (They didn't have electricity) Po took enough dough to make a two inch ball. He placed them onto the cookie tray and flattened them slightly. Just enough so he could easily place a single almond in the center. It would flatten more while they're cooking. Po placed the cookies into the oven and checked them every 5 minutes until the edges became golden. After a brief cooling period, a dozen almond cookies.

Step one done.

Po than went to the recreation room and found the Chinese checkers box. He walked back to the kitchen and places the plate of cookies over the box making it easier to carry. Po left a note on Tigress's pillow to meet him at the sacred peach tree.

Po walked to the peach tree, setting up everything. It was only a 10 minute wait till Tigress arrived.

"What's this?" Tigress asked.

"Chinese checkers and freshly baked almond cookies." Po said.

My favorite game and favorite cookies Tigress thought.

"You know I'm going to beat you right." Tigress said.

"Yeah I know. Despite how many times you teach me, I could never understand it." Po said.

30 minutes later.

It was a relaxing afternoon. The sun gave off just enough light to be comfortable. Not too bright as bright lights bothers Tigress. The temperature was warm and every once and a while a soft busy of wind would come, cooling them while taking the sweet cookie smell away.

"Would you ever want kids on day? Your turn." Tigress asked.

"Huh... I never really thought about it. I'm always good with children. I would be a great dad. I don't see any reason not to. Except us being different species." Po said.

"I would like to be a mom one day. I always pictured reading to my kid, teaching them how to throw a punch. Singing them to sleep. Everything I wished I had growing up. I would want to adopt. An orphanage is no place a child should stay in." Tigress said.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm very grateful my dad took me in. It's nice to think about. Two adopted people adopting a child. Coming full circle like yin and yang. You would make a great mom. Your turn." Po said.

Tigress took a bite of her almond cookie. She moved her piece. "I win" Tigress said with a stuffed mouth causing cookie to land on the board. Po laughed. "It's not funny, it gross." Tigress said. At that moment a petal landed on her cheek. "Well that's great." Tigress sarcastically said. Po grabbed another falling petal and placed in on his nose. "Now we're matching." Po said with a goofy smile. Tigress laughed causing her petal to fall down.

"This was nice Po. Who knew this could be so much fun?" Tigress asked.

"Thank Crane be told me about the non-date dates." Po explained the non-date date thing to Tigress who understood it perfectly. "We might have to do a double date with them sometime." Po said

"No thanks. I want you all to myself." Tigress said.

"Let's head back. I need to make dinner." Po said. Tigress and Po put the game back into its box and picked up the empty plate. When they were nearing the kitchen, they heard a loud metallic bang. Po walked in to a dirty kitchen with pots and pans all over the place. Small bags of random ingredients were being thrown out of the store room. "Where is it? Where is it?" Monkey kept repeating.

"What Happened?" Po asked.

"I am looking for the stuff to make cookies. I know we have the ingredients. Where are they?" Monkey asked.

Po and Tigress looked at each other. Understanding that they didn't have any almond cookies.


	6. Chapter 6

**_5 weeks later_**

"Po I want our relationship to become public. I'm tired of hiding." Tigress said.

"Who are we hiding from. Crane, Viper, and Shifu know. I'm surprised Monkey or Mantis haven't figured it out already." Po said.

"What about your dad? Does he know?" Tigress asked.

"Oh... your right. Tell you what, why don't I arrange a night to ourselves at the noodle restaurant. It would just be ourselves. Sundays are usually prep days but dad would love to meet you." Po said.

"We already met. Quite a few times." Tigress said.

"I know. I'll tell him I'll be bringing my girlfriend and surprised him" Po explained.

"I'd like that" Tigress said.

In was around 6 pm. Po would sometimes go down into the valley to check on his dad. It was a long way down the stairs. He was tired of walking down and up. Today is going to be different. Next to the stairs were decorative sidings, just wide enough for a person to balance on. Po slid down the stairs, reaching insane speeds. It took less than a minute to get to the bottom and when he did, he rolled with his momentum. Once he came to a stop, he got up and brushed the dirt off him.

Po just arrived at the restaurant. It was packed like usual around this time. Mr. Ping must be in the kitchen as he wasn't waiting tables. Po went to go find him. Po opened the kitchen door, but could not see his dad.

"Dad where'd you go?" Po asked. His home wasn't very big. Mr. Ping wasn't in his room and definitely wasn't in Po's former room as it being rented out to passing travelers. The extra money from rent and increased business allowed him to hire a waiter. Then the door to the back alley opened with Mr. Ping bringing lots of different vegetables in.

"Po!" Mr. Ping joyfully yelled. Running up to his son and giving him a hug. Po bent down and returned.

"What are you doing here son? Here help me put these away" Mr. Ping said.

"Sure thing dad. Hey my girlfriend wants to go public now. You know being the dragon warrior's girlfriend comes with some serious risks" Po smugly said.

"Oh?" Mr. Ping said.

"Yeah she wants to have a date here so she can meet you. I was hoping you would make us dinner Sunday." Po said.

"Sorry no can do. That's prep day" Mr. Ping said bluntly.

Po looked disappointed.

"I'm kidding, of course I'll make you two dinner. You two will have the whole place to yourself." Mr. Ping said.

"Thanks Dad. Need help with anything?" Po asked.

"Oh no. Things will die down soon enough. Go tell your girlfriend the good news." Mr. Ping said has he pushed Po out the door to the back alley.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

"What is it Po?" Mr. Ping asked.

"I don't know how to get back from here" Po said.

_**At the Jade Palace.**_

"Everything is set up kitty" Po said.

"I told you not to call me that." Tigress said.

"Why not? Your my kitten" Po said with those big adorable eyes.

I can't stay mad at him.

"What time are we going?" Tigress asked.

"8 pm so dad has enough time to clean up and get everything ready" Po explained.

"That's fine. I finished my responsibilities today. What should we do?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you." Po said.

Tigress walks up to Po. Putting her hands behind his back and snugging her face into his chest.

"Thanks Po. Oh I just want to stay like this forever." Tigress said.

"We can do it the rest of tonight?" Po suggested.

"I like that." Tigress said.

_**Date night.**_

The night had a cold autumn breeze. The sun had set. It was still light enough to walk. Perfect for a candlelight dinner. Po and Tigress walked side by side. Playfully pushing each other on the way. They both walked through the archway into Po's family restaurant.

"Po!" Mr. Ping yelled. "Hello master Tigress" the small duck bowed.

"Good evening Mr. Ping" Tigress bowed back.

"So where is the special lady?" Mr. Ping asked.

"You're looking at her" Po said.

"Where? Is she tiny?" Mr. Ping looked around the floor to see if his date was an insect like Mantis or other small animal.

"I'm dating your son" Tigress calmly stated.

Mr. Ping just looked at the feline. His beak fell open father than Crane's ever would. He quickly looked to his son with a look of disbelief. Pointing a feather towards her.

"Yes dad. We have been dating for over two months" Po said.

Mr. Ping snapped out of his shock. He yelled "welcome to the family!" Mr. Ping yelled. He walked up to Tigress and have her a hug around the waist. Normally this would be a death sentence, but he had Tigress's respect for raising a son all by himself. She saw a bit of Shifu in him. Still this made her a bit uncomfortable. She was only comfortable when someone she really knew and cared about did it. It's like her walls were completely up but Po broked them all down. She awkwardly patted Mr. Ping's back.

"I'll go start the first course" Mr. Ping walked back to the kitchen.

Po and Tigress went to the center table with a lone candle. Po politely pulled his girlfriend's chair back for her. Tigress was appreciative. Who said chivalry was dead?

"What's the first course?" Tigress asked.

"It's 4 steam cooked bean dumplings as an appetizer." Po said.

"So what do we talk about know? We pretty much know what each other's lives are like." Tigress said.

"We did skip all the small stuff. What's your favorite color, your favorite song, favorite weather." Po rambled.

"Yellow, Pipa language, and rain. Yellow reminds me of the sun. Pipa is very calming, and rain because I love the sound and bandits don't steal in the rain." Tigress said.

"Mine is green, There was this one song I heard when some musicians played in the streets. I never learned the name, but it gave me energy. I love the wind because it feels like nature is around you." Po explained.

"Windy rain is the best. I love how you can hear the power in the drops" Tigress said.

Mr. Ping brought out the dumplings. They were medium sized. meant to be eaten within a few bites. Tigress and Po grabbed their chopsticks and immediately went for the same dumplings. The two laughed. They split the dumpling and fed each other a half. They were so hungry they didn't bother speaking. Training makes you really hungry. By the time they finished the appetizers, Mr. Ping brought out two bowls of his secret ingredient soup. Tigress only had it a few times and always found it delicious. The noodles are soft yet chewy. The soup tasted complex.

"When are you going to tell me the secret ingredient Po?" Tigress asked.

"Oh come on. That's a secret that goes back since before eternity" Po joked.

"Past eternity?" Tigress asked, giving a half smile and raising one brow. "That's not possible."

"Ok but you have to promise to not tell anyone." Po said. Tigress leaned closer and nodded.

"There is no secret ingredient" Po whispered.

What?! Tigress thought. Then why does it taste so good. She had Mr. Ping's other soups and his secret ingredient soup was by far the best.

"If there is no secret ingredient then why does it taste so great?" Tigress asked, whispering too.

"Because you believed it was special and therefore became special." Po said.

Tigress understood. The power of belief is a mystical thing. Whenever Tigress doubted herself, she believed she could do what was necessary of her. This helped her many times in training and in difficult fights. She thought it was a bit of a dirty trick but she promised not to say anything. They finished their soups. Having nice small talk. After dinner Tigress thanked Mr. Ping for his hospitality.

The couple walked back up the stairs and into the Jade palace. The other 4 were relaxing in the recreation room.

"So how was the date?" Crane asked.

"Crane!" Viper said to her boyfriend. Tilting her head to Monkey and Mantis.

"What? If Po told his dad, then they don't care who knows. He is going to blabber it to all of his customers" Crane said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Mantis asked.

"Over two months" Tigress said.

"Ha. Pay up greenie" Monkey held out his hand towards Mantis.

"You two knew?" Po asked.

"Yeah we had a bet on how long till you two went public. I said before 3 months and Mantis said after. Now he owes me 5 dozen cookies over the next 6 months." Monkey said.

"That's so juvenile and impressive. Master Shifu didn't even know you two know and you guys aren't exactly the brightest bunch." Tigress said.

"Shifu told us a month ago. He gets a cut of the pot." Mantis said.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been over a month since Tigress's and Po's relationship became public. Some residents of the valley supported the two, most didn't cate, while a few didn't like it. However these were men that hoped to have a relationship with Tigress one day but were too scared to ask her out for fear of being pummeled to bits. There were a few women who wanted to be the dragon warrior's husband, but Po was too oblivious to their hints.

Today was mail day. Everyone had gotten lots of fan mail, while Monkey, Crane, and Viper had received letters from their family. It was always the usual stuff. What their parents have been up to. How their village was. Etc. After breakfast, training had began. It was strength training today. Monkey would do curls, sit ups, squats, the whole body. Viper and Mantis would push and pull wooden boxes with various metal weights. When they were done, they would try to increase their maximum amount of weight they could support. Crane also used boxes with different weights to increase his carrying capacity when flying. This excercise as saved his teammates many times. Po and Tigress would join Monkey, but Tigress always finished her sets first.

"I'm heading back to my room. See you later." Tigress said.

After Po was done with his excercise for the day, he went back to the bunkers to join Tigress. He opened the door to his girlfriend's room to find herself looking in the mirror with her dragon necklace.

"It's still the second most beautiful thing I've seen" Po said.

Tigress smiled. She walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You need to come up with more material to keep this kitty happy" Tigress said.

"Ok kitten, you couldn't handle the awesomeness of my full potential material" Po said dramatically. Tigress tries to hide it but it always makes her laugh. She playfully punches her boyfriend's chest.

"You never fail to make me smile Po. Hey why don't we take a vacation this weekend. I'm sure the 4 can manage the valley for 2 days. I hear there a nice hot spring across the mountains." Tigress said.

"That's sounds wonderful. I'll go ask Shifu." Po said as he hugged his girl bye and went to master Shifu's place. Po walks in the dirt trail up to Shifu's door. It was a plain wood door only a bit taller than Shifu. Po used his foot to knock on the door.

"What is it?" Shifu yelled.

"It's me. I got a request" Po yelled back. He took a step back and waited for his master to exit the door.

"What is it?" Shifu calmly asked.

"Tigress and I want to go to the hot springs this weekend. Will you give is the time off?" Po asked.

Shifu took a moment to think. Rubbing his beard.

"It is good to relax the mind and body every once and awhile. I'll grant it if you step up and take care of the valley the next few weekends so the others can have a vacation." Shifu said.

"Deal." Po said. He walked back to the sleeping quarters to find Tigress. He knocked on Tigress's door, but there was no answer. He opened her door just enough to see if Tigress was inside. She wasn't there.

"Hey Crane do you know where Tigress went?" Po asked loudly so Crane could hear it through his paper walls.

"Try the peach tree" he replied.

Po went to the peach tree and saw Tigress standing there. Looking at the view. Her body standing in such a subtle way that something didn't seem quite right.

"To?" Po cautiously asked.

Tigress turned around around with tears rolling down her face. These were tears of joy indicated by her calm relaxed smile.

"What's going on?" Po asked.

"I was just thinking how great my life had became. I always thought peace was being contempt with your life, but I was so wrong. Now I feel great about my life. Like I can relax and everything will work out. I feel so calm and filled with joy and it's all because of you Po" Tigress said as she wiped her tears away. Po came up to her and gave her an embracing hug.

"I'm so happy you found inner peace. It feels amazing doesn't it? Like the universe is on your side " Po said.

"Yes" Tigress said. Resting her head on Po's shoulder. Tightening her hug with her boyfriend. Her chest feels warm and relaxed.

"I'm never letting you go" Po said.

"I'm never letting you go" Tigress replied.

The two stood there, hugging each other for the longest of time.

The weekend as arrived and it was dawn. Po packed more than enough food for the trip. The two left at dawn. The hike was over three hours to the springs. They took a snack break two hours into the hike. To pass the time, they played games. 20 questions, never have I ever, would you rather. It was entertaining and they got to know each other better. When the arrive at the hot springs, there were only a few other people. The ponds were steaming. The smell of sulfur was light but very noticeable. Po and Tigress went behind some bushes and changed into their swimsuits.

They faced away from each other as they respect each other's privacy. Po put on white cotton shorts. They were very noticeable from his black fur. Tigress put on a green one piece suit. After they were changing, they walked over to the empty pond. It was on of the 5 with a small running waterfall. Po and Tigress slowly went in. The heat tensing up their muscles for a split second before relaxing. They both let out a relaxing exhale. Po wrapped his right arm around Tigress's shoulder. They leaned their heads on each other. Drifting off to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

This will be my final chapter. It will be broken into two parts. Enjoy.

Part 1

Tigress has never felt so excited and worried at the same time. The air was crisp and smelled of incense. The rays of light coming through her window were golden. The faint sounds of classical Chinese music can be heard through the walls

"Ouch..." Tigress cried. Viper went over the tiger's shoulder to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I think I went too far with the button. I'll do this then that. Alright let's see it." Viper said.

Tigress stood up from her bed and admired the beautiful woman infront of the full length mirror. It was a simple, elegant white dress. It reaches down to her toes and up to her shoulders. On the right shoulder is a beautiful gold embroidered design. Nothing specific. On her head was her vail.

"Got any pre-wedding gitters?" Viper asked.

"I don't think so. I love Po and can't weight to spend the rest of my life with him. I am worried something will go wrong. What if bandits enter the village. What if there is a disaster. What if a musician misses a note?!" Tigress breathing slowly became more erratic as she talked.

"Calm down Tigress. Focus on your breathing." Viper said. Tigress took a minute and began to relax.

"Today is your day today. We have masters from other palaces on lookout for the valley today. If anything goes wrong, it's ok. You don't want a perfect wedding because then it won't be special. What makes today so special is that you and Po can make the tiniest mistakes and then laugh at it 10 years later when you remember today. You know what they say, a little imperfections highlights all the good things." Viper said.

"When did you get so wise?" Tigress asked.

"I'm smarter than I look. Come on it's time" Viper said.

Tigress walked and stood behind the door. She could hear the beautiful music. Her heart is beating out of her chest. The doors slowly opened. She took her first steps into the light and everyone looked at her with aw. She looked down to master Shifu and slowly walked down the isle. Everything disappeared around her as she looked at her husband to be. Po was amazed at this goddess he was about to marry. Tigress laughed inside as she saw the look on the groom's face. As she reached the end the music stopped, she Bent down and hugged her adoptive father, and everyone in the audience sat down. As she walked to be infront of Po she waved and smiled to the woman in the front row. The one who gave Tigress her favorite pendant. It been nearly two years since that day.

"Today marks history as two of our most beloved heroes begin their life together. They have been there for all of us in our time of need and today we are here for their moment of love." An elderly owl said. "Po your vows?"

Po reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a scroll with his vows on it.

"Tigress... I never thought life could have became this great. It was hard at first, working long hours in a tiny noodle shop... Sorry dad... Falling out of my firework chair and landing infront of Oogway to become the dragon warrior. No one including myself believed in me. You were hard on me at first, but I slowly earned your respect, your friendship, and now your love. I promise I will make you as happy as I am everyday." Po said. Tigress held her tears back and said her vows she had memorized.

"Po... For the longest time I had kept my distance from everyone. It helped me survive a rough childhood, keeping my head cool while I became a master, and it became a habit. While I didn't realize it, you landing infront of me was the start of my life. You slowly brought me out of my shell and eventually became close. I never felt such a connection with someone before and now, because of you, I started living. You have always been there for me. When I got sick or injured. In my darkest hour and now to my brightest minute. I will love you forever."

Po and Tigress put on each other's rings while the owl said "now these two will become one. If there are any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Po and Tigress both glared at the audience causing them to laugh.

"I know present to you as husband and wife."

Po and Tigress took a step forward. Looked deep into each other's eyes and slowly and passionately kissed. The audience applaud loudly, the music played, but Tigress and Po heard none of it. It was only them right now.

Part 2.

3 years have passed and Po and Tigress have been happily married. No danger has come to the valley of peace. After much discussion, whether it was the right time or if they should even have a kid, they decided to adopt. Po and Tigress traveled a few days until the reached the nearest orphanage. The caretakers have been expecting them and have cleared the place so the two can adopt a child. Fortunately there weren't many kids. There was a few kittens, a goose, and another adorable mammal.

_**BANG BANG**_

A loud noise could be heard from down the hall.

"What was that?" Po asked.

"That would be light. He is a sad case. He has been here for over two years and no one has come to adopt him." The caretaker said.

"Can we go take a look?" Tigress asked.

"Sure just follow me." The caretaker said. She walked the couple down the hall and put her keys in a large metal door.

"Why is it locked? Po asked?

"We tried wood but it eventually kept breaking. We had to switch metal. Don't be alarmed light prefers it. It help him" the caretaker said.

Tigress looked skeptical and ready to attack. What were the doing to this kid?

"Light we have some nice people who want to see you" the caretaker said.

Light was a small rhino. It must have been around 7. The room looked decent. He seems to be doing ok. Tigress kneeled down and asked if everything was ok and what was that bagging sound.

"My horn has trouble growing in. It hurts. Hitting it seems to help." Light said.

Po was thinking so that's what's happening. Tigress was relieved the kid was ok.

"How long have you been here?" Tigress asked light.

"A long time. I don't remember much before coming here." Light said.

"Why has he been here so long?" Po asked the caretaker.

"Most perspective couples choose the cute kittens or other adorable children. Sadly Rhinos and other children like him are overlooked." The caretaker said.

Light looked down to the ground and said. He just wants to be loved and no one wants him because of how he looked

"Po can I have a word outside with you?" Tigress asked

The two left into the Hall and talked.

"I remember what it was like being in the orphanage. I don't want him to stay another day longer. I think we should take him" Tigress said.

"I do too. Those other children will be adopted really soon. Who knows how long it will be for light." Po said.

The two walked back into the room and asked light "would you want to be our son?"

The end.


End file.
